Unhappy
by redrose2310
Summary: Ryou is finely happy untell he's Raped and now he's being stalked by the men that did it to him.' slash' piarings M/R/Y.M, Y/Y later on Chap. 11 up 'death and sex scenes
1. Raped

This is my first Slash fic. or sort of.  
  
Shadow in sings;redrose2310 owns nothing;   
  
rr:'pouts' shut up dum evil ghost thingy"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on with the fic and please review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryou sat on Malik's lap as Yami Malik nibled is ear he purred as Malik slid his hand up Ryou's shirt. A loud "Gross" told the three Bakura was home Malik groned, Yami Malik growled and Ryou giggled and blushed.  
  
"Do you two ever lay off 'my' light?" Bakura asked. "NO" the to Maliks said at the same time.Bakura rolled his eyes.   
  
It had since he'd hit his light and ever since he'd been very protective of Ryou and he hadn't hid the fact that he didn't like Ryou dating the Maliks a few months ago when they started dating and still didn't.  
  
Ryou you sighed as he climed off the other two as they pouted. Bakura watched the three from across the room.  
  
"I have to get to the libery, I have a big test tomarrow" Ryou said heading to the door. "AAAAH, Stay" came from Malik "We can 'walk' you there" Yami Malik said raseing his eyebrow. Ryou giggled "No I really have to study, sorry" he said leaveing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryou's P.O.V.//  
  
For once in his life Ryou was happy he had two great boyfriends, Bakura was being good to him he had friends he was happy he was surounded by phicos but hey you can't pich who you love, right?' he thought with a smile.   
  
He must have been at the libery //I know the spelling in this sucks I'm sorry// longer then he mint to becuase it was 2am when he left.   
  
He was about three blocks from home when 4 teenage boys came out of the ally he was walking by he knew them from school they were a grade and about two years over him.  
  
"It's Ryou" one of them named Mark said he was tall with black hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Ohh, the pretty boy" cooed Tom he was about the same as Mark only shorter. A nother boy named Fred started touching Ryou's back and chest Ryou stiffened. Fred was Tall with blond hair and green eyes. The last boy Steven started running his hand over Ryou's face he was the leader of them at least he seemed to be he was big not fat but big he had light eye's and hair. Ryou started to wimmper.  
  
"AAAAah, I think wittle Ryou's scared" Fred teased. And started to cup him. Ryou cryed out that seemed to be what they were waiting for because Tom cover his mouth and the 4 boys dragged him into the ally and rapped him.  
//no details now//  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
  
When Ryou got home it was around 4 his boyfriends had long since went home and Bakura to bed. He went upstairs to shower then went slowly in to his room he acked in so many places. He findly culasp on to his bed sobbing himself to sleep.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next day Ryou forced himself to go to school while he was there he stay'd close to Yugi and they're friend he didn't say any thing to them about what happened. He did notice Steven and the others kept blowing him kisses and sending rude gestyers his way when none was looking.  
At the end of the day there was a note in his locker:  
  
Hey sweetness,  
  
Me and the boys can't get over how hot you were and tight maybe we should do 'it' again some time uh? Yeah that would be so good when you going to be alone Ryou we'll keep an eye out.  
  
Your lover Boyz  
  
Ryou shuttered as he read the paece of trash he felt like he was going to cry but he held it in when he saw his friends comeing.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" he said forcing a smile.  
  
"We're going to the game shop, you want to come" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou being to scared to walk home alone he nodded. And left with his friends.  
  
!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!  
  
Ryou stayed at the game shop hanging out with his friends untell 7 when everyone started to leave. Joey lived closest to him so he asked him to walk him the rest of the way home.  
  
"You okay Ryou you've seemed a litte out of it all day?" Joey asked as they started up Ryou's street.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay I've just been thinking you know?"  
  
"Yeah, So why you want me to walk you home?"  
  
"We don't hang out anuff I mean sure Yugi and me do I geuss but the rest of us don't" he said forceing a smile. Joey chuckled "what ever you say, bud. Wel here you go" Joey said as they got to Ryou's house.  
  
"Thanx, see you at school" he said as he went in.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Later that night...  
  
Ryou laid across the couch doing his homework while Bakura tryed to figure out what was wrong with his light he could tell some thing was up just not what it was.  
  
The phone rang and Ryou picked it up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Where were you?" Malik yelled throw the phone line.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Our date me and Yami waited for over an hour"  
  
Ryou had forgot thier date "I'm sooo sory I forgot tell Yami Malik I'm sorry too okay"  
  
"Fine but, you could make it up to us you know" Ryou could hear the smirk in Malik's vocie "We could come over to night for a while"  
  
"That's not such a good idear I've got a ton of homework" Ryou lied.  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later" Malik sounded almost hurt? Ryou hung up he did think seeing his boyfriends would do him any good knew if he did he'd tell them what happened and they hate him or he woundn't and they'd get grabby like normal either way he didn't think he couldn't take it.  
  
"What's wrong Ryou I mean if your finely getting over thoughs two morons I do not upject but I get the feeling it's some thing else" Bakura asked not sounding to much like him self at all. But that just told Ryou how worried his Yami was he forced a small smile.  
  
"Nothings wrong Bak. I just don't feel like geting pawed all night"   
  
#######################################################################  
  
How was that?  
  
Shadow'drool';you had Bakura in the fic;  
  
you got issues   
  
;so?;  
  
'rolls eyes' Okay please tell me what you think next chap. up soon 


	2. They come back for more

Thanks to every 'one' who Reviewed and to every one else please do review this chap. is (R) menchens rape and atemped rape.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
The Next day Rouy couldn't find anyone who could walk with him home after school so he left by himself.He thought he was safe in the day light or at least hoped.  
  
He'd gotten pretty far when he realized someone was fallowing him or two someones. His body shook in fear as he realized it was Mark and Steven and they were comeing right for him. Steven made the first move this time grabing Ryou from behind covering his mouth with his hand and twisting Ryou's left arm behind his back. Ryou tryed to cry out in fear and pain but it didn't get passed Steven's hand. Mark helped Steven drag Ryou behind a store where none would see them. Steven pined Ryou to the ground as Mark started to remove Ryou's close then his own while he was doing that Steven was feeling Ryou up and telling every thing he planed to do to Ryou who just sobed.  
  
Luckly for Ryou some one had seen the two drag him behind the store and was coming to help.  
  
Joey tackled Steven to the ground and off Ryou. Mark who had only gotten his shirt off took off at a run Steven soon fallowed.  
  
Joey looked over at his sobbing, naked and shaking friend.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, Ryou are you alright?" Joey asked  
  
"Y.y..yes th....this time" Ryou sobed he could have slaped himself when he realized he'd said this time out loud.  
  
"THIS TIME!!??!"yelled Joey. "Have those bastders done this before?"  
  
"Yes Bbbut there were more of them last ttt..time" Ryou sobbed.  
  
"Oh god Ryou, have you told anyone the cops, Bakura or Malik?" he asked helping Ryou get his close back on.  
  
"No I can't and neither can you please, Joey if any one found out, I..I'd just die" Ryou weeped.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this later but fine 'I' won't tell any one but you'll have to say some sooner or later."  
  
"I know. Thanx, um will you walk me the rest of the way home in case they come back?"  
  
"Of corse" Joey said pulling Ryou to his feet.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^44444444^^^^^^^^  
  
After say goodbye to Joey Ryou went on in to his house Bakura was watching t.v. in the living room. Ryou started making dinner. After awhile there was a knock at the door. "Ryou.. Get the door"Bakura who was watching baywatch yelled.   
  
Ryou opened the door and went stiff as the two men on the other side started to kiss and touch him on sight. "Hey Ryou" Yami Malik said just befor he started kissing and nibbling Ryou's neck Malik didn't even say that much as he planted kisses all over his face. Ryou usly loved when they greeted him like this but to day it was like he coundn't breath.  
  
"Something wrong Ryou?" Malik asked because Ryou was stiff and hadn't moaned or purred yet.  
  
"N..no I just got to ten to the food on the stove exsues me" He said makeing a b-line to the kittchen.  
  
Shrugging it off the two boys when in to the liveingroom and sat on the couch across from Bakura  
  
"Whats up with Ryou?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't know he's been wierd all week and insisses nothings wrong" Bakura said.  
  
"Do you think he's mad at us or something?" Malik asked and Yami Malik look intrested too.  
  
Bakura smirked but so they wouldn't see "Maybe I mean he has been spending so much time with Wheeler lately...." Yami Malik looked a little more pissed then normal and Malik looked a little hurt 'so they didn't know Ryou was hanging out with Joey lately maybe he really is seeing that loser' Bakura thought.  
  
Ryou came back in to the room and sat on the couch next to Yami Malik but was very tense.  
  
"Ryou Are seeing some one else?" Malik half asked half yelled.  
  
Shocked Ryou shook his head "No never were'd you get that idear?"  
  
"Bakura says your spending alot of time with Joey lately" Yami M. growled.  
  
"Joey just walked me home the last couple of days that ait a lot of time and why would you even think that?" Ryou's voice cracked a little and he felt tears biulding up behind his eyes.  
  
"Well you diched us last night and now you act like you don't want us to touch you. What the HELL is going on!?!" Yami Malik yelled.  
  
It was just to much for Ryou he birst in to tears and ran up to his room locking the door. He could hear the three of them yelling down stairs so he did the first thing that came to his mind he grabed the phone...  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Next chap. up soon 


	3. The Truth

Thanx for Reading this Chap. Malik and his Yami find out @_@  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
"Why the hell did you do that!?!" Malik yelled at his Yami.  
  
"What are you talking about this isn't my fault!" Yami Malik yelled back. He growled in to his light's face. Bakura who didn't know what to do or who to be mad at for upseting Ryou got made at every one.  
"It's both your damn faults yelling at him like that What's your fucking problems?!" he yelled at the other two he knew Ryou was still crying but he was no good with that kind of thing so he stayed down in the liveing room trying to put what happened throw his head.  
  
"Your so pig headed" Malik yell "So are you" Yami Malik yelled back. they were both worried that it was true that Ryou had someone new or that he might be hurt. So they were taking it out on each other.  
  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Up in his room Ryou waited as the phone rang still crying.  
  
"Hello" came an anwser on the line.  
  
"Joey, it's me Ryou I didn't mean to call so late but..." He was sobbing.  
  
"That's okay whats wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"Malik and his Yami are over and things got a little out of hand and I kinda freaked out and your the only one I could think to call"  
  
"That's Okay Ryou just tell me exzacly what happened" Joey said sinserly.  
  
Ryou told him about Malik and Yami Malik's greeting and how he couldn't breath then how Malik and his yami thought he was see some one else and how they started yelling and how he'd freaked and ran up stairs..  
  
".. and they're still down there fighting 'sobb' What should I do"   
  
"It sound normal to me that haveing them feel you up right after your atack would be wierd to you Ryou maybe you should 'tell' them already"  
  
Ryou put the phone to the floor so Joey could hear the three men screaming ang fighting then put it back to his ear "You want me to tell 'them' that..that I was weak and that I got raped?" he asked.  
  
"Ryou, I think you should but I won't make you. You can talk to me as much as you want okay" Joey promised.  
  
"Thanx Joey" Ryou said softly.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
After about an ahour of yelling and screaming the three boys fell sighlit.  
  
"We really screwed up" Malik broke the sighlits his Yami nodded.  
  
"Maybe you two want to leave now?" Bakura asked hopefuly.  
  
"No now me and my light are going up stairs to see why our boyfriend is so upset" Yami Malik said heading to the steps Malik right behind him.  
  
Ryou's door was closed and locked. Malik knocked..  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inside Ryou had just hung up with Joey when some one knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ryou asked going to the door.  
  
"Malik and Yami please let us in we need to talk" Malik said.  
with shaking hands Ryou opened the door the other two came in and sat on the bed Ryou stayed standing.  
  
"What's going on Ryou?" Malik asked softly this time. "Nothing" Ryou lied.  
  
"Don't lie Ryou you suck at it" Yami Malik said "I don't think I shound tell you you'll be mad if I do" Ryou sighed. "Tell us Ryou we're worried and I dout we'll be mad at 'YOU'." He added the you becouse if it was what Bakura said they'd kick Joey's ass.  
  
Ryou started to sob. Malik jumped up and huged the smaller boy. Ryou didn't protest or pull away so Malik took it as a good sighn.  
  
"I...I.I." Ryou stoped and took a breath "The other day when I left to study I didn't get done tell late and on the way home 'sob' these boys came out of an ally and cornered me and..and.'sob' they 'sob'" Malik was dumstruck he looked over at his other half and he looked as pissed as Malik felt he held Ryou closer "they raped me all four of them did.  
I'm so sorry" he cried in to Malik's chest Yami M. came over a touched Ryou's back "Why are you sorry" he asked the anger just geting throw a little. "Because I was weak" Ryou wispered. Malik got a tighter grip on Ryou but didn't say athing for fear he'd scare Ryou with the anger he felt for the men that had done this to 'HIS' Ryou his Yami was stareing off in to space a bit Ryou just sobbed harder takeing the sighlites wrong.  
  
(Yami what sould we do)  
  
I don't know Malik you know about this stuff not me Yami Malik growled back.  
  
(I think we should find out who it was)  
  
Yes  
  
"Ryou?, Who was it that rapped you" Malik asked as softly as he could.  
  
"I don't know" Ryou lied. He didn't want to think about it much less talk about it.  
  
He's lieing  
  
(I know)  
  
Ryou was still sobbing when Malik picked him up and laid him on his bed. Malik sat beside him tell he fell asleep trying to think how he could find out who'd done this and then rip them to stredds.  
  
Yami Malik was thinking about the same thing as he went back into the Millennium Ron.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bakura was walking around down stairs. He'd opened his link to Ryou so he'd heard what Ryou had said. He pissed to say the least that someone would have the gall to touch his light he'd make Ryou tell him who it was then he'd have a little fun with them.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow 'singing' ;Bakura's going to hurt someone, Bakura's going to kill someone;  
  
rr:I'm glad your so happy you sick, sick ghost.  
  
Shadow; You made me and this story so shut up.  
  
rr: I can make Ron kill you in the other story I'm working on  
  
Shadow 'Swet Drop'; I'll be good;  
  
rr:Yeah right, any way read the next chap. and Review this one ^__^ 


	4. You guys name this one

The angst ain't it grand,  
Shadow; Her royle nut case owns nothing  
  
######################################################  
  
Ryou woke the next morrening pressed between the two Maliks, Malik's arms around his waist and he was half laying on Yami Malik's chest/Yami Marlik got jeluse of Malik and dusided to spend the night out side the rod/ Ryou didn't feel as bad as he had the day before snuggled in to them he closed his eyes again hopeing the other two were asleep and had  
not nodiced he was awake, no such luck.  
"Ryou, I know your awake are you feeling better?" Y.Malik asked a little occ but he was like that around his light and Ryou once in awhile, "A little" Ryou said sheepishly burying his face in the others chest Yami Malik put an arm around him as well Malik who'd just woke-up while his boyfriends were talking kissed the back of Ryou's neck makeing the boy going stiff then relax Ryou really wanted to make the other two happy so he was trying his best not to freak out from every little thing they did but it was a little hard, but it was nice to be in there arms agian usly the only time they held him like this was right after they'd... with that thought his face pinked and he stiffen  
Malik felt this and frowned, "Ryou you know we love you right?" Malik said neither he nore his yami were what you'd sappy or any thing but they did love him. Ryou was a little shocked they'd been going out for 3 months and neither of them had said that to him even though he said it to them all the time he'd never have sex with some one he didn't but he hadn't thought it was both ways or all three ways as the case maybe. Ryou did some he been doing to much of latey he brirst in to tears.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After a while the Maliks' gave up trying to keep Ryou from crying and just let him be with out leaveing of corse the three boys sat up on the bed with their backs aginst the head bord exsept Ryou who was sniffling softly on Y.Malik's lap his head resting on his shoulder Malik was running a hand over his back.   
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$#######$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$######$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Bakura was STILL pacing the room down stairs he was pissed at the guys who'd hurt Ryou, he was pissed at Malik and his Yami for still being here taking care of HIS light and he was alittle worryed about Ryou okay he was Worried as hell but who won't be. After awhile the Maliks and Ryou come down the steps Ryou's eye red rimed and his cheeks were blochy, Malik was walking with his arm around Ryou's waist his Yami was walking just behind them still looking a bit pissed.  
  
Malik took Ryou in to the kitchen Y.Malik walked over to Bakura and in a voice that would send an army running says"If you know who hurt Ryou better tell me or I'll rip you to shreds got it?"  
  
Bakura glared at him "Don't you think if I knew who the hell it was I'd be out ripping him a part" he growled then before Y.Malik could say any thing the phone rang Y.Malik being coser to the invader awnsered   
"What" he growled.  
  
"I want to speack with Ryou if you don't mind" Joey snaped right back usly not even he'd be that dum but today he was worried about his friend.  
  
"Look you little chuwawa, Ryou is bissy"  
  
"Is he okay?" Joey said almost meakly,  
  
"Why do you ask" now he wanted to know what the little dog knew,  
  
"I..uh.."   
  
"Do you know what happened?" Y.Malik snapped Bakura looked very intrested now,  
  
"Yeah.. Do you"   
  
"Yes do you know who did it"  
  
"I promised Ryou I won't tell you guys what happened but if he told you guys that I guess I could do that if...."  
  
"IF!?!"  
  
"If you promise that what ever you guys do to them It'll hurt awhole lot"  
  
"Oh I promise alright"  
  
  
  
###########################################################  
  
  
  
Shadow; That's the 2nd time you used SNUGGLE in a fic!;   
  
rr:It's some thing Ryou'd do  
  
Shadow; what ever hey are you going to get to the good stuff next chap.?;  
  
rr:yes next Chapter Y. Malik makes good on his promise and I want you readers to tell me if I should have a nice lemon in this fic and if so with who and who or with who and who and who get it's up to yal because I can just have more fluff and don't worry the boys get to get the bad boys next chap. but I'm not posting tell I get 5 more reviews ^__^ 


	5. Ryou and Malik time and Yami's have fun ...

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
@@@@@@@@@@  
Ryou sat on the couch with Malik the other two had left alittle while ago Ryou didn't know where Ryou curled up aginst Maliks side. Malik seemed alittle distent.  
Malik knew exzacly were the two yami's were and he want to rip the slime apart too but he knew some one had to stay with Ryou incase he freaked out again not that he minded really.  
  
"You alright, Ryou?" Malik asked, "No but I'm getting there"  
  
_______________-------_________  
  
Y. Malik and Bakura walked down the road Joey said those losers hung out on it didn't take them long to find two of the boys spray painting on a wall the taller of the two boys wrote: Mark big as life the other wrote: Lot's of bitches for Tom, of corse that told the two Yami they'd found two of the punks but that they were total morons too.   
"Do either of you boys know where I can find Fred or Steven?" Y.Malik asked just to see if things were going to get harder or not.  
"No" Tom said not even turning around. Mark did turn around and his eyes locked on Bakura "Well look who it is, How you been Ryou" "Miss us already" Tom added. At the Y.Malik grabed the man by the throught and slammed him into the wall hard Mark seeing this trys to rake off but Bakura slams his fist into the boys face sending him to the ground, he then began kicking him in the ribs Y Malik held Tom to the wall and took the can of spray paint and sprayed it right into his screaming mouth then covered his whole face in the black paint while Y. Malik painted the coughing man Bakura pulled the other to his feet and slamed him in to the wall "I am not Ryou I'm his dark and I'm going to make you scream like you've never heard" he said then pulled a knife from his pocket holding the man by the throught he began to cut up his face.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ryou had moved from sitting beside Malik to sitting on his lap and snugling in to his chest. "You know I've missed you the last few days" Ryou said softly, "you and Yami Malik make me feel safe." Malik smiled at Ryou he dusided to risk a kiss he bent down and took Ryou's lips with his own Ryou opened his mouth to Malik and moaned as Malik's toung played in his mouth it felt good and warm and safe he'd missed it alot and he was amazed at how fasted he felt comfortable around them agian he reached up and pulled his boyfriend down to deepen the kiss.   
"Ryou how far do you want to go?" Malik asked braking the kiss "I don't know let's just go tell I have to stop Okay?" He ask tentivly. Malik smiled at that "Okay you just say the word and we stop" he said then started to kiss Ryou agian Ryou liaded back so he was flat on the couch and Malik was on him. Ryou broke the kiss to pull off Malik's shirt he was scared but not of Malik he was just scared that now that he was broken he won't be good anuff for his boyfriends he just hoped they didn't notice this to soon, Ryou pulled his own shirt off Malik's hands romed over his chest and back Ryou did the same he felt Malik through thier pants he was just as hard he reached down and undid both their pants he slid his hand down Maliks pants and stoked him slowly at first then faster and fast.  
Malik felt daze at how amzing his love felt he reached in to Ryou's pants and gripped his member Ryou gasped aginst his mouth then pured and moaned as he stoked in toon with Ryou's movements it didn't take long before they both came screaming the others name as the daze started to fade Malik kissed every inch of Ryou's face he could see "I love" he said smileing at his little lover /that's not the lemon wel sorta but I got something better for later/ "I love you too" Ryou said tiredly, Malik got up and picked up Ryou "I think we need a shower then I'll clean up"  
  
#################  
  
Bakura over the two painted and mutlated bodys they weren't dead but only because the two Yami's knew Ryou'd never forgive them if he found out but they were close anuff and they probly wounldn't make it any way  
"I don't think we should menchen this to Ryou for a while or ever" Bakura said Y. Malik nodded. "We still got two more to find" "I know but later"   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Next chapter up soon Review 


	6. Please Do

Ryou was asleep upstairs when the two Yami's came home Malik was in the Kitchen "Did you find them" he asked the other two, "We found two of them" Y. Malik said walking over and putting his arms around his lights waist and resting his chin on his shouder. "Where's Ryou?" Bakura growled. "Upstairs takeing a nap" Malik said,  
is he alright Yami M. asked,  
Just tired   
"Wel since my light is a sleep you to can get the hell out of my house." Bakura Said loudly but not loud anuff to wake Ryou. "uh, No" Malik said heading up stairs his yami right behind him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Malik and his yami walked quitly into Ryou's room.  
What happened Yami M. asked,   
wel...  
Malik  
We had sex  
Malik he was just raped that can't-  
Not like that he gave me a hand job and I did the same for him. It was his idea and guess what"  
What Yami M. couldn't help but smile at the giddy look on his lovers face he really did love Him and Ryou so much some times it scared him  
He said we made him feel safe aint that great I was soooo woried he'd never want to be touched you know or that he'd be scared of us for ever but oh, Yami isn't he beautiful  
Yami M. chuckled at his light's over joyed face Yes he is then his face darkened I'm going to tear those basterds apart  
Please do  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I guess you'd call this a tease chap. but I'll post more soon Review ^__^ 


	7. HELP!

Alert, alert!! I have writer's block on this FIC PLEASE Give me some ideas. I will give you some nice net pics of your favorit person on the show if your ideas are good and yes that is a bribe PLEASE I NEED Help.  
  
If you want this story to be finshed help me yes I am posting new stuff but I want to finish this please give me alittle help I know your smart. You look smart please? :( @_@ (*)_(*) *_! see i'm crying what kind of mean person won't help me 'Yugi style pout' If you don't help me Ryou's going to cry to.  
  
Ryou: Why me?  
  
Because then Malik and Marlik will beat them up  
  
Ryou: Oooh, I see and I will cry 'Pout' 'Malik and his Yami run out and hug him'  
  
Malik: Grrrr  
  
Marlik: GRRRR  
  
Umm not I'm scared help give me help ohn and if your give me good ideas and leave your fav. so I can sen you the pic of them kay.  
  
If you help THANX if not 'Marlik takes stage'  
  
Marlik:GRRRR 


	8. Brakeup

50 reviews it a personal record for one of my fics cool oh and thank you all for your help the pics will be sent out this week Enjoy the story and please review ^__^  
  
  
#@#@#@#  
  
  
Ryou woke to see the blond and his Yami standing over his bed he blushed a little.   
"Hi" He smiled at them, Malik sat on the bed next to Ryou.  
"Sleep well?" Malik asked his Yami sat just behind him and looked down at him too.  
  
"Not really I had a nightmare but it was really weird" Ryou said with a yawn.  
  
"Oh what was it about?" Yami Malik asked and moved to Ryou's other side.  
  
Ryou looked at them sadly "It was about Steven and the others they were going to hurt me again but they kept hiding in the shadows it was just weird, But I was so scared then Mark and Tom grabbed me and they were all bloody and saying they were going to get me back" Ryou said and his voice cracked, Malik and Yami Malik looked at each other. Ryou started to cry remebering his dream and Yami Malik lefted him into his arms.  
  
"It's okay Ryou we're never, NEVER letting those dogs touch you again" Yami Malik said rocking his smaller lover. Malik stroked Ryou's cheek.   
"I'm sorry" Ryou sobbed, he didn't dusurve them or their love and it was selfish of him to pretend he did.   
"Why baby?" Y. Malik asked, already having an idea as to what he was up set about. Ryou didn't answer he was ashamed of how dirty he was he wasn't even totally sure why the dream had made the dream so clear to him but it had.  
  
"Ryou why are you sorry?" Malik asked worried for his love. I can't stay with them they'll only realise what a whore I am and leave me or worse stay and pity me.   
"I don't want to see you any more" Ryou said and got of Y. Malik's lap. Malik felt his heart rip out and so did his Yami.  
  
"What!?" Y.Malik cried out just as Malik yelled "Why?"  
  
"I don't love you any more. I'm sorry I was going to stop seeing you before but I couldn't after I was, was you know I so sorry I've just been seeing someone else and it's not fair to string you along" Ryou lied,   
  
"Wheeler I'm going to skin him a LIVE!!!" Yami M. scream and head for the door Malik right after him.  
"No!" Ryou yelled terfied for his friend "It's not Joey"   
  
"Then who?" Malik growled, he was hurt and wanted to punish who ever was trying to take his love.  
  
"......" Ryou started to cry harder "Just get out please" he berated himself for being so dum but he knew he didn't dusurve them.  
The egpytions left the room pissed and hurt.  
  
Malik stopped out side the door and put his ear to the wood.  
  
Inside the room Ryou picked up the phone and called the only person he could talk about this with.  
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hi Joey can you come over I really need to talk?" Ryou asked in a still tear choked voice.  
  
"Your dead Wheeler" Malik growled on the other side of the door.  
  
#@#@  
  
Next chapter up soon and more rapist being hurt badly on the way. 


	9. Brake down

Joey walked to his friend's house worried for the smaller boy. Ryou had called him an hour before he would of already been at Ryou's house but he'd gotten in to a fight with his dad on the way out the door he had a bruise on the side of his face to show for it.  
  
Joey knocked on Ryou's door and waited for the other boy to open up.  
  
When Ryou opened the door his eyes were bloodshot and as soon as he saw Joey's face he was filled with cunsern.  
  
"Oh my! Joey what happened?!" Ryou asked reaching out to touch the bruise on his friends face. Then waved him in frowning at the other injury.  
  
Malik and his Yami were across the street out of sight of the other two.  
What they'd seen was the loser puppy being petted on the side of his face by thier Ryou then the two of them go inside Ryou's house.  
  
"I told you" Malik said his voice shaking with pain. His Yami wraped his arm around his waist.   
"We'll get him back don't worry" Y. Malik purred in his ear glairing at Ryou's front door.  
"What if he's happyer with..with Wheeler?" Malik asked pain shotting threw his heart.  
"He's not I'm sure"   
  
Okay short but I'll update soon. 


	10. Phone Call

Malik pasted his bedroom his Yami was laying on the bed.  
  
"I think we should call Yugi" Malik said, Y. Malik frowned.  
  
"Why the hell would we do that?" Yami M. asked, Malik sighed,  
  
"He might know what's going on with Ryou and the puppy." Malik said sadly.  
  
"Okay, baby we'll call them" Y. Malik said,  
Yugi was putting a new game on the self in his Grampa's shop when the phone rang .  
  
"Hello, turtle Game Shop"  
  
"Can I talk to Yugi?"   
  
"Malik?" what could he want' Yugi thought,  
  
"Yeah, Yugi how long?" Malik asked,  
  
"How long what?" Yugi asked confused,  
  
"How long has that basture friend of your Joey been sleeping with Ryou" Malik said it sounded like he was going to cry and that just flat out freaked Yugi out.  
  
"I didn't even know they were. Are you okay?"  
  
"No! what do you think Ryou dumped me and my Yami then he paws all over that dog right infront of us"  
  
"Oh Malik I'm so sorry I know you love him" Yugi said honestly."When did all this happen?"  
  
"Today I don't know how I'm going to get him back. And we still haven't found all the guys that hurt him 'sob'" Malik rambled, Yugi frowned what the hell would have Malik crying?  
  
"What guys?" He asked scared for his friend.  
  
"Some assholes from your school raped him a few days ago 'sob' our Yami's got hold of two of them but 'sob' but 'sob' their are still two more. First he's hurt and raped by those monsters then I lose him to a 'sob' DOOOG waaaaa" Yugi frown he hadn't know about Ryou's rape and he felt bad for the crying light on the other line.  
  
"Malik I'm coming over"  
  
"Okay"  
Is it just me or did this chapter suck? Don't worry I was just setting up for the next scene. Review ^__^ 


	11. Ow! Bakura that was just wrong! Fred's o...

Males be warned your going to say ow.  
  
####  
  
Bakura was thrilled his light had gotten rid of the blond pains in his ass and now he was tracking one of the assholes who'd hurt his light.   
  
Bakura grinned as Fred stepped between two buildings to light up a joint.  
  
'This is almost to easy' he thought as he pulled out his knife and stepped into the gap behind the now high rappist.  
  
"Hello Freddy boy" Bakura said, 'Damit now I sound like that Funnybunny loving freak' he thought as he walked up closer to his lights atacker.  
  
"What? Ryou is that you.. want some more fun Baby?" Fred slurred at him.   
  
"Yes actionly I do but first let's sober you up some" Bakura grinned even bigger.  
  
"Uh?" the guy said just before Bakura grabbed the fucked out of his mind boy's pants and unzipped them. The guy didn't even notice the knife until Bakura already had a hard grip on his manhood and brought his knife now on it severing the orgin from the now screaming teen.  
  
Bakura laughed and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Okay Freddy girl if you live, tell your friend Steven he's next" he said and threw the end limb into the trash before turning to go back home to his light smiling at the screams.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Short but painful  
  
Shadow; 'Drools....' He's so cool;  
  
rr. 'shaking her head' I wrote it but it was her fault' points at Shadow'  
  
Shadow; 'Grins' thanx;  
  
next chapter Yugi and Malik have a little chat and Joey he's the hell scared out of him. 


	12. In need od a Beta

This is NOT a Update but I will be updateing soon.  
  
Okay I give in I've gotten my 29th offer and/or order to get a beta so now I'm looking for one if you'd like the job please e-mail thanks. 


End file.
